Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 152
"Death Trap World!", also known as "Deadly Trap World!!" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred-and-fifty-second chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga and the two-hundred-and-eleventh chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Summary Rishid activates his "Anti-Magic" Trap Card, "Judgment of Anubis," telling Jonouchi that all his monsters will die, killed by their master's lack of foresight. The giant jackal head's howl blows Jonouchi's monsters, Gearfried the Iron Knight, Panther Warrior and Swordsman of Landstar, away, reducing his Life Points to 1850. Rishid tells Jonouchi that he is already in Hell, a hell of Traps and Jonouchi curses that his three monsters were destroyed. On the sidelines, Yugi says that this is bad, "Marik" totally saw through Jonouchi. Mai cheers for Jonouchi to calm down, he can still win. Yugi continues, stating that Trap Cards are scary because they can turn the situation around in an instant, but what is also bad is the mental damage they inflict on the player. Mai agrees; in a worst-case scenario, a player could become so nervous that they cannot fight, which is probably part of "Marik's" strategy. Yugi states that Jonouchi will not run away; no Trap can stop his fighting spirit. Jonouchi clearly agrees, grinning, to Rishid's surprise, and he tells him to listen up, claiming that he did that on purpose to see how good "Marik" was, but it looks like he underestimated him. He grins that this could be fun, "Marik's" only the twenty-first Duelist to make him play for real. He claims that he will raise his Duelist Level to the max. Honda thinks Jonouchi's lost it, but Yugi cheers that that is the spirit. Kaiba remains impassive, thinking that you cannot dampen the enthusiasm of a moron. Jonouchi tells "Marik" that it is his turn. Rishid draws, Sets a card, and ends his turn. Jonouchi is not happy to see another face-down card, and Yugi wonders if "Marik" even has any monster cards in his Deck. Jonouchi angrily calls "Marik's" Trap setting cheap, and asks if he has the guts to attack Jonouchi, calling him a coward. Rishid does not rise to the taunts, telling Jonouchi that it is his turn. Jonouchi furiously draws, then he Summons "Alligator Sword." He knows that "Marik" must have four Trap Cards on his field, and that if he attacks carelessly, "Marik" will walk all over him. Rishid smiles, and Jonouchi begins to respond, but he knows he cannot attack, and Sets a card of his own to end his turn. Yugi thinks that that was the right move. Jonouchi will only fall for "Marik's" Trap if he moves in now, urging him to be patient and wait for an opportunity. Though Yugi himself is not sure if there is a way to sneak past the web of Traps and damage "Marik". Jonouchi tells "Marik" that it is his turn, but Rishid simply passes, after drawing. Jonouchi gets pretty wound up, realizing that Rishid will just wait until Jonouchi attacks, and his swear words begin escalating. Yugi mentally begs him not to lose his cool, as it is what "Marik" wants. Angrily, Jonouchi draws and Summons "Rocket Warrior". He cannot take it anymore, as his pride as a Duelist will not allow him to back down from a challenge. He transforms "Rocket Warrior" into its invincible rocket mode, and direct attacks Rishid. Yugi mentally begs him not to, as Rishid activates his Trap Card, "Will of the Wadjet", allowing him to temporarily control Jonouchi's "Rocket Warrior". "Rocket Warrior" twists around in mid-air, and Rishid orders him to attack Jonouchi's "Alligator Sword". Jonouchi responds with his own Set card, "Fairy Box", hiding "Alligator Sword" in the box. Jonouchi grins, telling "Marik" to try an hit it. Even Rishid is caught off-guard by the box. "Rocket Warrior" smashes into one of the holes and its head emerges in confusion from the smoking hole, while the smirking head of "Alligator Sword" emerges from another hole. Jonouchi laughs; his monster's untouched, wasting "Marik's" Trap, plus, he found the weak point of "Marik's" Trap tactic. His Deck is composed mostly of Spell and Trap cards. In other words, he does not have any monsters to shield him, so if Jonouchi gets rid of all the Trap cards, he can finish "Marik" off easily. Honda points out that that is easier said than done, though Yugi reminds him that Jonouchi had the upper hand that turn. Rishid asks him if he is sure, asking if Jonouchi has not realized that if was him who fell for Rishid's Trap last turn. Jonouchi is shocked, and Marik laughs, commenting that he thinks that it is time Rishid stopped playing around with Jonouchi. Rishid admits that just as Jonouchi said, his Deck is mostly Spell and Trap cards, but what if a Trap Card exists that can take the place of a Monster Card? Then his Deck would be truly unbeatable, with none of the weaknesses Jonouchi speaks of. Jonouchi is horrified, as Yugi thinks that he has never heard of anything like that. Rishid tells them to watch, for they have already triggered it. He plays his "Embodiment of Apophis", and Jonouchi realizes that it is really real. Mai asks if it is Summoned as a monster when the Trap is set off. Yugi gets it; when Jonouchi attacked with "Rocket Warrior", the Trap was activated, and the Trap Monster was Summoned. Rishid corrects him, "Trap Monsters", plural. He placed three of those Trap cards on the field, and he activates the other copies, Summoning three monsters on the turn. He tells "Apophis" to come forth, and three serpentine warriors emerge from the cards. Jonouchi is horrified that Rishid Summoned three monsters at once and adds that they are scary. Yugi realizes that this is Rishid's Trap strategy, what he was planning all along. Rishid tells Jonouchi that like a rat in a trap, he set foot on his trapdoor into hell, telling him to prepare himself to fall to the very depths. Featured Duels: Katsuya Jonouchi vs. Rishid Turn 5: Jonouchi Rishid has just activated "Judgment of Anubis", negating the activation of Jonouchi's "Giant Trunade", destroying it and all of Jonouchi's monsters and inflicting damage to him equal to half of their combined ATK. "Panther Warrior", "Gearfried the Iron Knight" and "Swordsman of Landstar" are all destroyed (Jonouchi: 1850 Life Points). Turn 6: Rishid Rishid Sets a card. Turn 7: Jonouchi Jonouchi Normal Summons "Alligator Sword" in Attack Position, (1500/1200) and Sets a card. Turn 8: Rishid Rishid passes. Turn 9: Jonouchi Jonouchi Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Attack Position, and activates its effect to prevent it from being destroyed in battle this turn, as well as reduce the ATK of any monster if battles by the ATK of "Rocket Warrior". "Rocket Warrior" attacks Rishid directly, but Rishid activates his Set Trap Card "Will of the Wadjet", to take control of "Rocket Warrior" until the End Phase. As "Rocket Warrior" is attacking, it is forced to attack "Alligator Sword", but Jonouchi responds with his Set "Fairy Box", which hides "Alligator Sword" in a box and forces Rishid to select one hole out of six to attack. "Rocket Warrior" hits an empty hole, so "Alligator Sword" survives. Since "Rocket Warrior" attacked, all three of Rishid's Set "Embodiment of Apophis" are activated, Special Summoning them as Monster Cards (1600/1800). Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.